From Me to You
by sakura3109
Summary: theres a christmas party over at takeshi's house, and with all christmas parties, there has to be a secret santa game!


Characters: Satoshi, Daisuke, Dark, Takeshi.

Summary: there's a Christmas party over at Takeshi's house, and with all Christmas parties, there's a secret Santa game!

Title: From me to you

Disclaimer: I don't own d.n.angel, I promise.

I decided to write this for Christmas time, but … I was a little late.

---------

"Hey dai! You're doing secret Santa with us? I got some good pics of hiwatari…" takeshi begins to annoy the blushing daisuke.

"How'd you know I liked satoshi? Who told you?" daisuke questioned furiously.

"You. You just told me, plus your constantly blushing when hiwatari's around, and your always staring at him in class." Takeshi returned. Daisuke feels like he just lost a war.

/you like creepy boy/ Dark seemed surprised, since he lives within him, and he didn't know.

"_Do not!"_ daisuke responded.

/you just said it yourself. You do like creepy boy! Admit it! You're in denial! You love hiwatari/ Dark teased.

"_Ugh…whatever…"_ Daisuke sighed.

/so… what you get your creepy lover boy/ Dark teased again.

"_I don't like him! Now _SHUT UP!" daisuke yelled at dark, but a little was heard by Takeshi.

"I didn't say anything daisuke. Why do you want me to shut up?" Takeshi asked confused.

"I'm sorry, just talking to myself again." Daisuke apologized.

/look who comes now…/ dark surprised daisuke.

To daisuke's surprise, his object of affection came walking in. daisuke begins to blush, and without realizing it, he's drooling.

"Niwa, may I ask why your drooling?" satoshi questions, taking daisuke out of his trance.

"Uhh… I'm not drooling! Why are you asking why I'm drooling? I would never drool in public!" daisuke manages to rush into one breath.

/ahh…but you drool out of public in your own time, eh/ Dark says out of the blue, sort of rudely.

"_No I don't dark._" he replies.

"You're strange…but that doesn't change how I feel about you." Satoshi murmurs.

"What?"

"Nothing." Satoshi says nervously, then walks off and relaxes against a wall.

"Everyone! Time for the best part of this party! A secret santa game! Now come and get a slip! Everyone must participate, fore there would be a person without a gift!" takeshi yells to the crowd. Everyone stops what there doing and gets a name slip from him.

/who'd you get? Who'd you get/ dark attempts to bother daisuke once again.

"_why would you want to know?" _daisuke responds.

/creepy boy/

"_How'd you know?_"

/he's standing in front of you… oh you got him/

"…Yes" daisuke finally responds.

"Niwa, what activities do you enjoy?" satoshi randomly asks.

/you/

"_DARK!_"

Dark chuckles. /its so much fun to bother you Dai… /

Daisuke sighs. "I like art, you know that. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Satoshi replies and walks away…again.

/creepy boy got you too! Ahh… this is gonna be great/

"_Ya, for you._"

/creepy boy wuvs you…/

"_How do you know?_"

/krad told me. /

"…_Uhuh…_"

/so what're you getting him/

"_I don't know yet…_"

/How bout you/

"_Me? How?_"

/put you in a box with a sticker saying 'to: hiwatari from: your unknown but known lover! '/

"_What?_"

/put you in a box with a sticker saying 'to: hiwatari'. That'll work, right/

"_For me, yes. You, you wanted the other choice!_"

/d'uh! Lets go hunt down that box/

They, or daisuke anyway, began to look for a box to put him into.

"Takeshi! I need help!" he yells at Takeshi.

"With what?" Takeshi asks.

"I need a box about my size that's already been wrapped…" he tries to say without thinking of satoshi.

"…Ok. I'll be right back." Takeshi walks off and returns with a large box with hearts wrapping paper.

"This is all I have. I hope it'll work." Takeshi says, sort of like 'I'm sorry it's covered in hearts, but oh well.'

"It…. will be ok…" daisuke says really embarrassed. "Now I have one more question. Once I get- I mean put the present into the box, can you put this on it?" daisuke gets really embarrassed and hands Takeshi a sticker with satoshi's name on it.

"Sure, why?"

"I.. Uh…have to do something when we give the presents…yeah…"

"You can put it on before, cant you? Oh ya, you like hiwatari, don't you?"

"Ugh! Yes already! Can you do that for me thought?"

"…Yes." Takeshi says kind of devilish.

Satoshi, unlike daisuke, is having an easier time figuring out what to get him. He's inside an art supplies store, so it can't be that hard. He gets a few sketchpads, coloring/drawing utensils, pays for them, and leaves the store to head back to Takeshi's house.

Daisuke is now sitting inside the box, all nice and semi-casually dressed.

/creepy boy's gonna love this! And I'm gonna love his expression/ Dark murmured and laughed.

"I hope hiwatari like this…" daisuke thinks to himself.

"Everyone! Get your gifts! Its time to exchange!" Takeshi yells to the crowd once again.

"Where's niwa?" someone asks out of the crowd.

"He…uh..had to run to the bathroom…um..Ya…but his gifts right here..Uh…there…"

Takeshi replies. Takeshi walks up to satoshi and whispers into his ear "your gift is special. Its in my room upstairs." Satoshi's eyes widen, but he follows what he says.

While everyone is getting their gifts, satoshi walks upstairs, half scared. He turns into Takeshi's room, and all he sees is a giant box with hearts all over it. "What the…" is all he can say.

"Hiwatari! I have so much I must tell you! I love you, always have, never will stop, I'll die for you and nothing can stop me!" daisuke says in one breath. Satoshi's face just gets a little more lost…

"I'm sorry, I should've never said that, you pro-" daisuke gets cut off with the warm lips of satoshi.

"It's fine niwa. I felt the same, just never realized it. And just call me satoshi, I like that name more."

"Call me daisuke then!"

"Agreed…"

With that, there was another kiss, and stuff im not talented enough to write. Okay, maybe not that, but they eventually got so worn out they became tired enough to fall asleep in each other's arms on Takeshi's bed. Takeshi walked in a few moments later, in awe and confusion. Dark happened to fall asleep, but awoke to being cradled by satoshi, which kind of scared him…

-------- ----

Ok, I rushed, I know. But finally, since school started, I've been able to write something. But its semester exams right now… -pouts- and I meant to have this up before Christmas…but because I'm me, I got sidetracked…badly. Well, I hope you enjoyed this short story I put together.

I apologize for not writing/updating my story 'Save me, riku', but I don't know what to write next. So in other words, major writers block. So… I sorta need ideas… oh and a poem I wrote for my American literature class is up if you would like to read it. But since my computer wouldn't let me edit it, it came up a little bit funny. Its not divided like it was intended to be. I don't even know if this one came out right or not either. Well, till next time! Jess


End file.
